


October

by Mumf-chan (SleepyNoodle)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Cutting, M/M, Songfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNoodle/pseuds/Mumf-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He promised he would come back but he never did... A sad songbased fanfiction. Serious trigger warning and kleenex may be needed.</p>
<p>Re-posted from Fanfiction.net (under the same username "Mumf-chan").</p>
            </blockquote>





	October

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this seven years ago when I was 15. I posted it on Fanfiction.net and have not posted a thing since then. Now I have a couple fanfictions in the works so hopefully my pile will grow. :)
> 
> This story is quite sad as it is but if you REALLY want to get the feels please listen to the wonderful song "October" by Evanescence. That song is the inspiration for this work. 
> 
> And if you have somehow missed it: this is a SONGFIC!! and it also contains potential TRIGGERS (cutting and character suicide)!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the lyrics used in this fanfiction! They belong to their respective awesome creators (Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and October belongs to Evanescence).
> 
> Please Enjoy! =^.^=

 

 

He watch the gravestone standing tall from the ground. The rain fell down around the people gathered to say their last farewell.

Ichigo were standing in the first row, closest to the grave. The sadness stabbed his heart, deep, with every breath. "His" grave. Ichigo had known the truth deep down all along but never had the courage and so he never got to say it to the one and only person he loved before it was to late. Now he was alone.

 

I can't run anymore, I fallen before you.

Here I am, I have nothing left.

Though I've tried to forget, your all that I'am.

Take me home, I'm through fighting this.

 

Rukia and the others had dropped by a couple of times to cheer him up but they were only scared and helpless when they saw how thin and pale he had become. He had loved that idiot with all his heart, but they were never meant to be. He was cold as ice and empty inside.

 

Broken, lifeless

I give up, your my only strength

Without you I can't go on, anymore.

Ever again

 

**(Flashback)**

"Oy, Strawberry"

He growled. He hated the nickname… but at the same time he loved it.

Suddenly his chair was spinned around and a couple of warm lips touched his.

After a while they broke away for air.

" What are you doing here, Grimm?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

"What! Can't I visit my favorite strawberry when ever I want?" Grimmjow asked and pouted a bit.

Ichigo glared at him.

Grimmjow puffed.

"Alright, alright, I'm going on a mission for a while, to Hueco Mundo…" he finally said.

 

My only hope (All the times I've tried) 

My only peace 

My only joy (To walk away from you)

My only strength

My only hope (I fall into your abounding grace)

My only power

My only life (And love is where I am)

My only love

 

Ice grabbed Ichigos heart. "Does this mission involve something dangerous?" he asked and managed to stop his voice from trembling.

"Well, all missions are dangerous, you know that" Grimmjow replied.

"I mean…" Ichigo started before a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Ichi, this could end the whole war, I have to do it!" Grimmjow said.

Ichigo felt his eyes starting to water but kept it in. He looked at Grimmjaw. His Grimmjow. The love of his life.

"When do you leave?" He asked and now he couldn't stop his voice from trembling.

Grimmjow stared on the floor. " In about five minutes" he finally said.

He lifted his head and his eyes met Ichigos. He pulled the strawberry in a strong hug.

They stood like that, both memorizing the others smell, thinking of the future.

Ichigo lifted his head and met Grimmjows eyes again.

"Promise me that you'll come back"

" Of course! I promise! How could I ever leave you alone?" he asked smirking a bit.

He turned to the window to leave but turned around again.

He dragged Ichigo close once more and kissed him hard. " Ichigo, I love you, you know that" he said as he buried his face in Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo swallowed thickly. " Grimm, I…" damn, why was it so hard to say it? " Grimm, I… be careful ok?"

"I promised didn't I?" He said with a smile and then he disappeared.

Ichigo leant against the wall by the window, slowly sinking to the ground.

Tears started falling as he whispered " I love you! Grimm, I love you!"

**(End Flashback)**

 

I can't run anymore, I give myself to you

I'm sorry, I'm sorry

In all my bitterness

I ignored all that's real and true

All I need is you

When night falls on me, I'll not close my eyes

I'm too alive, and your too strong

I can't lie anymore, I fall down before you

I'm sorry, I'm sorry

 

Staring out the window at the gray and rainy day ,somewhere deep down hoping he would see his blue haired love coming to visit him again. Tears started falling once again as he whispered " Grimm, you liar, what happened to that promise?... It was not supposed to end like this…"

 

My only hope (All the times I've tried) 

My only peace 

My only joy (To walk away from you)

My only strength

My only hope (I fall into your abounding grace)

My only power

My only life (And love is where I am)

My only love

 

The first cut was the best. It erased the heartache with the physical pain. So he cut more slowly feeling his misery lessening in the same rate as the blood. He watched the blood fascinated, what a lovely red color. Calm overwhelmed him as his vision started to darken. His heart beat sounded like thunder in his ears. Thump, thump, thump…thump…thump….. thump…..thump

"Finally… Grimm… I love you!"

And all was silent.

 

Constantly ignoring

The pain consuming me

But this time it's cut to deep

I will never stray again

 

They were all waiting outside the room for the doctor to come out and tell them about Ichigos condition. His father had found him bleeding on the floor in his room and immediately called for the ambulance. The cuts in his wrist where to deep for him to fix it by himself and he had lost a lot of blood. As soon as he got to the hospital he called Ichigo's friends and told them what had happened. A few minutes later they where all gathered in the hospitals waiting room, including a couple of Ichigo's shinigami friends. They waited in silence, trying to keep their hopes up.

After about half an hour the doctor came out and they all immediately stood up.

"How is my son?!" Isshin immediately asked.

They all knew the answer even before the doctor answered. Orihime, Rukia, and Ichigo's little sisters broke down crying, being comforted by Ishida, Renji and Isshin.

"I'm sorry, we did all we could but he had lost to much blood…" the doctor said.

Tears run silently down Isshins face as he had lost his son. The others stood, frozen to the spot, clenching their teeth, grieving their lost friend.

 

My only hope (All the times I've tried) 

My only peace (To walk away from you)

My only joy 

My only strength

My only hope (I fall into your abounding grace)

My only power

My only life (And love is where I am)

My only love

 

They were at the graveyard and it was raining again like it was a month ago when they buried Grimmjow. Ichigos gravestone stood beside his now. White lilies lay before them and the incense burned slowly even though it was raining. Many were crying but the ones who were close to Ichigo also knew that he was happier now, free and together with Grimmjow once again. Forever.

 

My only hope (All the times I've tried) 

My only peace (To walk away from you)

My only joy 

My only strength

My only hope (I fall into your abounding grace)

My only power

My only life (And love is where I am)

My only love

 

Forever….

 

 

**The end.**

 

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please comment! =^.^=


End file.
